Various types of electric power tools are commonly used in construction, home improvement, outdoor, and do-it-yourself projects. Conventional power tools generally fall into two categories—AC power tools (often also called corded power tools) that are powered by an AC power source, e.g., an AC mains line or a generator, and DC power tools (often also called cordless power tools) that are powered by one or more DC power sources, e.g., a removable and rechargeable battery pack.
Corded power tools generally are used for heavy duty applications that require high power and/or long runtimes, such as heavy duty sawing, heavy duty drilling and hammering, and heavy duty metal working. However, as their name implies, corded power tools require the use of a cord that can be connected to an AC power source. In many applications, such as on construction sites, it is not convenient or practical to find a continuously available AC power source and/or AC power must be generated by a portable power supply such as a generator, e.g. gas powered generator.
Cordless power tools generally are used for lighter duty applications that require low or medium power and/or short runtimes, such as light duty sawing, light duty drilling, and fastening. As cordless tools tend to be more limited in their power and/or runtime, they have not generally been accepted by the industry for all applications. They are also limited by weight since the higher capacity batteries tend to have greater weight, creating an ergonomic disadvantage.
Generally, conventional power tool battery packs may not be able to run conventional corded power tools or other corded electrical devices, while untransformed AC power may not be able to be used to run cordless power tools. Further, the battery packs for cordless power tools may require frequent recharging, may be expensive to purchase, and may be cumbersome to manage on a large construction site.